End
by spunkiegirl
Summary: The Sequal To Danger. Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

I only own the demons and the Spunkies, with the exception of Bricriu

I only own the demons and the Spunkies, with the exception of Bricriu.

A/N Well, this is the last in my little series. Please r/r. You should read Helping Fi and Danger before you read this, it'll give you a better idea of what's going on. Flames are always welcome. 

END 

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Fi and Rebecca were sitting in Fi's kitchen. Becka was visiting Fi, and Scott was home with Ryan. Last time she'd seen them, they were studying the Bible together. Becka was proud of Ryan's decision to become a Christian. He'd gladly dedicated his life to God. She couldn't be prouder. She sighed dreamily, and Fi stared at her. "Sorry?" asked Fi. "What'd you say?" Suddenly Fi grinned. "Thinking of Ryan, are you?" 

"Yes." Rebecca admitted. Fi laughed and was about to say something else when she saw a familiar blue ball of light hovering outside the window.

"Bricriu!" 

The will-o-the-wisp came into the room, passing soundlessly through the window. "Hi Becka, Fi. How have you guys doing?"

"Oh, good. How have you been?"

"Fine."

As they talked, they were unaware that they were being watched…. By someone who wasn't human…. And was more evil than they could even begin to imagine…. 

**"Heh. I'll get her. I'll get that pesky Fiona Phillips if it's the last thing I do. I'll get her, I swear it upon my one true name."** The will-o-the-wisp panted angrily. 

"Do that an' there ain't no way you gonna live, nope, nope. She gonna take ya down, take ya down, yup, yup, yup. No chance for you nope. Better stay 'way from she uh-huh uh-huh." Commented a second will-o-the-wisp.

"Will you please stop speaking like that Zink! That beating you took as a kid musta messed you up more than I thought. Why do I even hang out with you?!" 

"Oh, Ziff, _I_ don't know. I'm sorry, real, real, real, sorry for ticking you off. Please –"

**"Stop sniveling! Now lets return and tell the others about those fools!"**

The two Spunkies moved off, giggling.

_A few minutes later…. _

**"Yes, I tell you that fool Bricriu is on their side. We must destroy him." **Said Ziff. 

"**_Are you certain?" _**demanded the demons. 

"Yes." 

**"Maybe if we destroyed Fi first, it would teach Bricriu a lesson and he would come back to our side."** Said one of them thoughtfully. 

**"Maybe, though I doubt it."** Ziff said.

"Well what the [censored 'cause the author of this little fic is a Christian and the Bible says not to swear] are we supposed to do?" demanded another. 

**"Destroy Fi. Maybe that'll teach that stupid Spunkie a lesson."** Hissed Ziff eagerly. 

**_"Yes, yes, yes,"_** the demons cried out as they broke into laughter. 

At fi's house, bricriu felt a sudden chill, though he had no way of knowing what was going on in the spirit world. But he couldn't help thinking about his past.…


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – A Spunkie's Past 

CHAPTER 2 – A Spunkie's Past

"Come on, Bricriu. You aren't afraid are you?" The other Spunkies taunted. "Come on, do it."

Cautiously, bricriu moved toward the village glass blower. "George. George." the spunkie called. "Come here George." 

The glass blower looked up wearily and saw the floating ball of light moving toward him. Calling his name. "Come here."

George stood up and moved cautiously toward the ball of light. He neither saw nor heard the spunkies and demons sitting in the shadows, encouraging bricriu. Encouraging him to lead the glass blower to his death…. he followed the spunkie into the bog…into the quicksand…. bricriu watched silently, feeling sick. How could he have done that? As he looked toward the cheering spirits, he felt terrible. He turned and left, ignoring the spirits calling him back. That night he'd met Z and become a Christian. Probably the first, and quite possibly the only smart thing he'd done in his life.


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 - A Spunkie's Past   
"Come on, Bricriu. You aren't afraid are you?" The other Spunkies taunted. "Come on, do it."  
Cautiously, Bricriu moved toward the village glass blower. "George. George." the spunkie called. "Come here George."  
The glass blower looked up wearily and saw the floating ball of light moving toward him. Calling his name. "Come here."  
George stood up and moved cautiously toward the ball of light. He neither saw nor heard the spunkies and demons sitting in the shadows, encouraging Bricriu. Encouraging him to lead the glass blower to his death.. he followed the spunkie into the bog.into the quicksand.. Bricriu watched silently, feeling sick. How could he have done that? As he looked toward the cheering spirits, he felt terrible. He turned and left, ignoring the spirits calling him back. More years than he could count later, he'd met Z and become a Christian. Even now, there were times when he found it hard to live with himself. Wondered if he truly was forgiven. In an effort to put the past behind him, and make up for what he'd done, he'd helped Z whenever he needed it. He always felt that, in a way, by helping others he was paying George back. Lowering his debt to the long forgotten glass blower. And maybe, he hoped, someday, he'd be able to feel that he and George were even, that he no longer owed him anything. Someday.. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Chapter 4 

Unaware of the danger that surrounded them, Fi, Becka, and Bricriu sat and talked. 

"So how are Scott and Ryan doing?" asked Bricriu.

"Okay." answered Rebecca.

"How about your family Fi?"

"Good." she answered.

**"Look at them all snug and cheerful." **laughed Ziff. **"No idea of the danger they're in…."**

The Spunkies and demons all laughed.

**"Come on guys. Let's get them. We all know what we're supposed to do, right? Ziff, you take out Rebecca, Noek, you get Fi. _I_ get Bricriu." **Okin, one of the demons said. **"Are you ready? Okay, let's go."**

****Fi glanced up and saw the Spunkie moving through the window, toward Becka.

"Becka look out!"

The Spunkie shot toward Rebecca. To fast for Becka to do anything. Suddenly something shot between Becka and Ziff. _Bricriu_. "No!" Fi cried as the other Spunkie hit Bricriu. There was a blinding flash of light. Suddenly the room was filled with demons and Spunkies. "In the name ofJesus Christ ofNazareth, I command you all to leave! Right now! All of you! I cast you into the abyss, for the rest of eternity! Go! All of you! Now!" Becka cried out angrily. 

There was a high pitched whistling, and when it was over, everyone, Spunkies and demons, were gone. 

"Bricriu?" whispered Fi. No answer. Becka closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were bright with tears. "No." Fi whispered. "Oh, man. Oh, _man_." 

"He died. For me." Beck whispered. "Poor Bricriu. I owe him my life…." She closed her eyes, trying not to cry, then she gave up, and let the tears flow freely.

A/N. Well, that's the end. If you liked it, please review and tell me so. Likewise, if you hated it, please review and tell me so. And if you think i should never write another thing as long as i live, again, please review and tell me so. And if you hate me for the way I ended this story, please review and tell me so. OK, that's it. Bye-bye. 


End file.
